1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus capable of implementing a pseudo-push-scan function that utilizes a pull-scan function in cooperation with an information processing device, a method of controlling this apparatus, and a storage medium for the same purpose.
2. Description of the Related Art
Inexpensive scanners and MPFs (multifunction peripherals) now often use a pseudo-push-scan method (a method using a host personal computer and a driver) when transmitting image data that has been read in by scanning. In the case of an MFP, the pseudo-push-scan method is one in which the MFP issues a request “CAUSE LOCAL DEVICE TO EXECUTE PULL SCAN” to a personal computer in which a pull-scan driver has been installed, and the personal computer responds by causing the MFP to perform scanning. The personal computer processes image data, which has been accepted from the MFP, based upon an image processing method that was designated at the time of the pull scan, and stores the processed image data at a prescribed storage destination. By following this procedure, it is possible for the image data to be transmitted from the MFP to the personal computer in a desired format in accordance with an instruction from the MFP, and push scan from the MFP can be implemented in the form of a pseudo-push scan. Further, in comparison with push scan performed by the MFP (namely a method of transmitting scanned-in image data from the MFP to the personal computer without the inclusion of any operation performed on the side of the personal computer), the pseudo-push-scan method is advantageous for the following reasons:                Since it is unnecessary for several protocols to be supported on the MFP side, the cost of the MFP can be held down.        Troublesome network settings on the MFP side are unnecessary and user friendliness is enhanced as a result.        
Further, in the case where the pseudo-push-scan operation is executed from the MFP side, the user performs an operation that consists of selecting what is desired from among choices, which are displayed on the control panel of the MFP, corresponding to the names of personal computers and scan-parameter sets (referred to as “profiles” below) on the side of the personal computers.
On the other hand, in a case where an image-data transmission or the like is performed from the MFP using a resource or capability of another device (personal computer), there is a need for the MFP to be able to determine which functions are usable by this other personal computer. In order to satisfy this need, the specification of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-244754, for example, proposes technology for prohibiting an e-mail operation on the side of an MFP in a case where an e-mail transmission cannot be performed by a personal computer.
Thus, since pseudo-push scan is implemented by a pull scan from the personal computer, it is required that a profile relating to the format of the image data transmitted be set by the personal computer beforehand. At the MFP, on the other hand, scanning is executed upon selecting a profile using the user interface of the MFP. However, there are instances where the display of profiles is a display of names fixed in advance or of profile names only. As a consequence, it is difficult for the user to determine what the settings of these profiles are, and there is no method available whereby the user at the MFP can check, before a scan is actually executed, what kind of image data will be obtained at the personal computer when the scan is executed using the profile. In terms of the example of the prior art, even if an MFP is capable of discriminating that a personal computer is in a state in which it can transmit e-mail, in what file format image data will be transmitted by this e-mail cannot be determined from the user interface of the MFP. Accordingly, if pseudo-push scan is executed by an MFP upon selecting a profile of the wrong format, the user will first notice the mistake only after observing the image data that has been accepted by the personal computer. In such case it is necessary to repeat the selection of the profile at the MFP and the checking of the image data at the personal computer. The result is very poor operability.